Talk:The Lion and the Rose
Why the dwarfs don't ride pigs According to Benioff and Weiss, the reason that the dwarfs don't ride pigs as they do in the books is because the animal rights slobs jumped all over them about it. They did look into it, they wanted to do it, legally they couldn't. Better this way, I think, for practical reasons: harder to direct a live-action pig. Plus the play acting with the one being Renly was a nice beat, seeing how insulted the Tyrells got. You can't do that with live pigs.http://insidetv.ew.com/2014/04/13/game-of-thrones-showrunners-joffrey-wedding-interview/--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:13, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Parody gif going around There's a parody gif makings its way around tumblr, which even WinterIsComing.net reblogged. I can't tell if it's a fan edit or if this is actual footage from something: http://wicnet.tumblr.com/post/83142174429/kierongillen-boyfriendhook-in-which-jaime In case anyone accidentally reports on this, I checked: note that in the actual episode, Jaime is wearing his Kingsguard armor, but in this gif, he's wearing his leather tunic...plus the lighting is a bit off. If this is indeed "real" footage I think it's still just a behind the scenes video, and was actually taken of a dress rehearsal of the wedding scene...but because the Kingsguard armor is made of actual metal, they didn't make Nikolaj keep wearing it through all of the practice takes, nor wear his prosthetic hand. So this was never actually "on screen".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:00, April 19, 2014 (UTC) "Last" The "last" field in character infoboxes is for the last time a character appears. For example "The Lion and the Rose" is Joffrey's last appearance, as he's now dead. So, can we all please stop clamouring to change these after every single episode; that's not what they're for.-- 06:23, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :What about when a corpse appears after someone dies? Such as Eddard, Robb, and Joffrey next week?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:36, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :As I think about it, neither the first nor last categories seem that necessary. We note all the appearances of characters and actors, so it seems redundant to also note the first or least appearance. TheUnknown285 (talk) 06:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :: Posthumous appearances count, yes, but should be marked with (corpse), or something similar.-- 06:43, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Added the summary of the final scene. If it's too spoilery, especially the "Margaery places the goblet near Olenna" part, then please change it. Waldo027 (talk) 21:35, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Bran's Vision Bran experiences a combination of past events that were (mostly) seen/heard by other characters (and seen in the show) and those that have not happened yet. I was going to put a note about this and point out which ones, but I wanted to post things here to compile everything first so I don't miss anything. Plus, I don't remember which episodes a lot of this happens. * Bran's Fall ("Winter is Coming") * Ned sharpening Ice (I think) * Ned Stark in the Black Cell * A swarm of crows (the same Gilley and Sam see?) * The tree Bran climbs and gets pushed out of by Catelyn in his vision from the third season * Pretty sure the vision of the Three-eyed raven has appeared elsewhere. * The top of the snow covered mountain (what Jon sees after climbing the Wall?) * Dany's vision of the throneroom at King's Landing abandoned and dilapidated ("Valar Morghulis") * Possibly the same wight horse that Sam saw in "Valar Morghulis" though I don't think it was the same vision. TheUnknown285 (talk) 14:55, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Most of those have been confirmed by me or by other posters. The only three I haven't nailed down are sharpening the sword, the snow and wind-swept mountain (think it's season 3 as it's in the trailer) and the raven on the statue and then flying into the crypts (from season 1 I think). TheUnknown285 (talk) 02:13, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- 00:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Only Joffrey and his mother laughed during the show of the dwarves. Oberyn Tywin Varys the Tyrells all of them hated it not just Tyrion and Sansa. There is a mistake in the review of the episode and the Purple Wedding. 00:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Joffrey's Death This article is out of order. Joffrey's death in Kings Landing happened at the end of this episode not the beginning. 08:18, April 19, 2014 (UTC) The article is organized by event in order of location, not scene by scene.-- 13:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC)